This invention relates generally to a system and method for creating variable rate application maps for applying dispensing materials to a field. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for creating variable rate application maps which allow the user to vary the dispensing rate of dispensing materials at various field locations depending upon different field conditions at different field locations. In particular, the present invention relates to a geographic information system for maintaining geographic field data and other data for site specific farming applications.
Typically, dispensing apparatus for dispensing materials (such as fertilizer, seeds, etc.) to a field have applied such materials uniformly across a field irrespective of varying field conditions across the field. Such application of materials at a constant rate without consideration to varying field conditions may not provide optimal efficiency or yield. Accordingly, it is desirable to vary the dispensing rates of materials depending upon varied field conditions. Various field conditions, such as soil characteristics and nutrient levels, affect plant growth. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide varying application rates of dispensing materials to accommodate for varied field conditions.
Systems are already known which are capable of evaluating soil nutrient levels and other field conditions. Thus, it is desirable to use such field characteristics to determine optimum or desired dispensing levels at varied locations. The criteria for determining desired dispensing rates and data available may vary. Thus, it is desirable to have a dynamic system for generating variable rate application maps for use with a controller with the flexibility to evaluate dispensing rates depending upon selected data and varied criteria. Additionally, it is desirable to have a system for creating application maps which may consider varied available data for the purpose of achieving optimum dispensing rates for various materials.
The present invention relates to a dynamic system for creating application maps for use with a controller for a dispensing apparatus for dispensing materials to a field. The application maps determine variable rates for application of dispensing materials depending upon varied field conditions. Thus, dispensing materials are dispensed at variable rates across the field depending upon the particular field conditions at a particular field location. Preferably, the system includes a geographic information system for storing field data relative to data type and a georeferenced field location. Preferably, spatial field data is georeferenced relative to longitudinal and latitude coordinates for storage, access and manipulation of said data for creating georeferenced application maps in one embodiment of the invention. The system also includes a means for storing field boundary data for correlating spatial data relative to a specific field.
Preferably, the system includes user interface means for selectively defining various application rate equations for determining rates of application for a particular dispensing material based upon particular field data desired for various field locations. The application rate equations are selectively defined by a user relative to desired relationships between selected data and desired output. A processor is operably associated with the stored field data and the user interface means for defining various application rate equations for use in determining varied application rates for a particular field for a particular dispensing material. The application rate equation correlate selected data and desired output to produce a variable rate application map for a field.